


Ed-ing A Little Something Extra

by BountyBoy



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Big sister, Ed is a pure little girl, Faye is a bitch, Jealous Spike, Little ed, M/M, My First AO3 Post, SpikexJet, Sweet Spike, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont see much of Jike ship, let me ship these two, mentions of Julia, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BountyBoy/pseuds/BountyBoy
Summary: One Shots, mostly involving Ed.Look away in shame.Please, can you at the end give me some advice for writing?





	1. Jealous over Julia,Alliance over Alisa Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed learns that Exs shouldn't be mentioned.

Its one of those days.

When everyones in a grouchy mood, including Ed. It isn't so much grouchy as she is tired. She sleeps in silence, usually, unless Faye Faye's bitching or Spike is yelling about that girl. Or sometimes Jet gets angry when someone touched his funny looking plants.

Today, its Spike.

"Get your ass back here! You leave and I ain't gonna let you back on."  
Jet snarls from the loading dock. This gets a kick out of Spike. "I'm going to get my woman." He yells back to Jet.

Ed just watches as Jet clenches his fists. The ex game has begun.

The sleek swordfish took off, leaving Jet angry and muttering as he pushes his way back to the ships entrance. 

Ed pretends shes sleeping as he passes her floating.

\------------- 

In Spikes mind, its only him and Julia.

But when Jet talks about Alisa, it drives him up the wall.

So when Jet talks about his girl back home, it elicits a response.

Normally a harsh one.

"There's nothing left of you and Alisa." Spike snaps. This is over the line, and Spike knows this, Edward knows this, hell, even Faye shuts up for a few minutes.

Ed just watches. She knows she cant say anything, out of fear as the two men stare at each other from across the fable.

"YEEHAW! ITS TIME FOR BIGSHOT-"

Rhe screen screams. Spikes foot goes crashing through it as he yells it to shut the f-

Faye grabs Eds ears, and sounds muffled as Jet and Spike begin to argue. Every now and then, right before they start swinging, Faye Faye will spit something out, and that will get the two men to back off.

Spikes nearly blue in the face as he hollers, so unlike the daddy Eds come to love. And Jets taking it, stoic, posed, and then he 'll shout back, every so often.

Faye eventually lets go of her, and their voices are like airhornes.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!. Faye Faye yelled.

Ed clamps her ears shut, her toes curling in hopes that she can block out the sound.

Shes nearly thirteen, and she shouldn't be doing this, but a tear drop plops down onto the dusty metal floor.

Then another.

Drip

Drip

Shes sniffs, and looks up with red eyes, only to be met with six eyes on her. 

"Ed?" This is Jet.

"Ed?" Says Spike.

"Edward -" Says Faye.

Ed is suddenly aware of how pressuring this is. Within seconds shes on her feet and bolting, Ein running behind her barking.


	2. Big Shot-Sister

ts Faye who finds Ed hiding in front of the ship. Hiding under a table with her little computer. Faye debated to just walk away, but sighing internally, she climbs the stairs and leaned down, peering under the table.

"Ed." "Edwards busy!" Ed responds. She has her goggles on, though Faye can tell shes still upset.

"Lets go do some girl time. You and I." Faye offers. Naturally, Ed would've hopped up and ran off to her nail polish collection. But nope. She just sits and continues typing with her toes. Faye kneeled down, and watched Ed for a bit.

"You know, they were just blowing off steam. That's what men do. They let it build up in them until they pop."

No response, to which Faye sits down all the way.

"If you don't talk, Ed, you'll end up like them." Ed stops, and looked over to Faye. Faye reached out to touch her, only to be met by snapping jaws.

"Ed!" Faye snaps. "Edward wants everyone to get along." Is all she says. Her knees drag up to her face as she hugs her knees. "But Spike and Jet get mad all the time. Don't they love each other?"

Faye choked.

"Love?"

"Like parents do!" Ed said as she took her goggles off

Ed slwoly crawled out as Faye scratched her head. It occurred to her once or twice, that the boys were into each other, but at the same time,Ed was still a child. Faye slowly nodded.

"Sure they do. They're just angry grumpy old men." Faye said. Ed dragged her tech out and stood up, not moving. It was unnatural to see her standing so still.

"Are you up for girl time?" Faye asked. Ed nodded, and Faye Faye nodded her head, standing up.

When she returns with Ed, Spikes shoving another cigarette down his beer can. His third or sixth, judging by his ashtray.

"Spike. Ed has something she 'd like to say." Faye says. 

"Don't we all?" He muttered. Ed cleared her throat.

"Ed wants to know if you and Jet will always be arguing."

Spike was ready to snap at her when he caught Faye's eyes. He slowly made a face, then leisurely layer his head back.

"No. Jet and I have calmed down."

This was enough for Ed, and she skipped off happily, much to Faye's surprise.

"Cmon Faye Faye! Lets go get girly! " She said. Faye and Spike cats glances at each other. 

"DONT CALL ME FAYE FAYE-"  
4


	3. Sweet Tasting Cigerettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy Cigerettes,and a bit of horse racing.

Jet isn't one for poky games. He never has been, because the bread reminds him of a certain someone back then.

But he needs something to chew on as hes pounding into Spike. Something to keep his mouth moving so he doesn't have to speak. Sp he doesn't blow smoke into Spikes face as he leans forward.

So when he requests a candy from Faye, she and Ed bring back the pinkest sugery candy they have on Saturn.

"Candy cigerettes?" Jet asks as the box flies into his hand.

"You want something different? Get it yourself. I'm going to the races. Cmon Ed. Maybe we can hack the system." Faye said. Ed did a jig as she grabbed her goggles.

"I believe that's called 'cheating." Spike said as he kicked his feet up.

Faye spit on the ground. "You'll ruin my reputation."She grabbed Ed by the hair and dragged Ed outside.

Spike languidly layer across Jet. "What did they give you?" He asked.  
"Candy."  
"Why?"

Jet leaned over and kissed Spike, who chuckled into his lips. Once they parted, Spikes lips leered up into a grin.

"Oh."

Spike shook the box, a little candy stick popping out. He placed it into his mouth, sitting up and straddling Jets thighs. His mouth met Jets, pushing it in with his tongue. Jet greedily accepted it.   
"That's to sweet for me." Spike said as his mouth moved down his neck.  
Jet shuddered as his mouth worked the stick. It was slick, and powdery.

"Spike-" 

"Hmm?" Spike said as Jet pushed him towards the couch.  
Lying on his back now, Spike kept his hands around Jets neck as the older man stripped off his overalls.

 

Across the town, Faye ripped up her tickets in anger. Ed and Ein sat next to her, slurping their sodas. "Faye Faye lost again!" Ed giggled.  
"Woof!"

Faye sat down. "You are soaking up my luck Ed." She muttered as she watched the jockeyes line up their horses.

"Say Faye Faye, how do they get the horses to zoom?" Ed sat upright and took her goggles off. Faye sighed.   
"Look kid, Ill show you."

Faye pointed to a tall buff jockey with a skinny built horse.

"The jockey climbs on top."

Jet slid into Spike, who made a gutteral noise.

"Normally, they have those whip-stick things. Look." Faye pointed to him. Ed stood on her seat.  
"They hit their flank to startle the horse and make it go."

Jet thrusted hard, slamming into Spike as the smaller mans hips bucked hard.

"And then what?" Ed bounced.  
"They yell at it, sometimes." Faye said. Ed lifted her ear towards the track.

"Say it."   
"D-da-"  
Each thrust was a struggle for Spike, who tried to remain composed.   
"Daddy-"

"DADDY DAY WON! NUMBER SIX WINS!"  
"YEAH! AHAHAHA! THOSE GUYS WHERE SUCKING UP MY LUCK!"  
Faye clapped.   
Ed stood up and cheered, though, not seeing as to why a bunch of horses crossing a line would benefit anyone.

 

By the time the girls returned, Jet had gone through the whole package. Both men sat on the couch, watching bigshot.

"Any good bounty?" Faye said as she flopped down. 

Ed and Ein sat down with their chess board, Spike shrugging.   
"Not anyone worth fighting."

Faye gave a glance between the two.

"Score anything?" Jet asked.

"About two hundred Woolongs. That's it."  
Faye yawned.

"You should buy me some more of those candies." Jet said cross armed.

Ed ran around with her arms out wide.  
"Ride em cowboy!"

Jet and Spike both smiled, but Faye would pretend not to notice


	4. "Dont blow those up!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed finds something that shouldn't be found

Ed is the master of sneaking.  
Shes quiet, and fast, and a hacker. So breaking into Spikes room was not that hard.  
Faye's held nothing of interest (just an old tape and a Vcr. Nothing in her draws except poker chips.)

Jets room was spotless, clean, and smelt like fresh air. The bonzais stared at her as she went through his.

Nothing interesting.

But Spikes room was like his own planet.  
Guns, bullets, clothes, paper, models, a punching bag, dumbbells, cigarettes everything. Ed hit the jack pot.

She slowly slid around in the room, avoiding anyhting that might give her away.  
"Ed is a sneak queen! Ed is Spike! "  
Ed jumped onto the bed, and layed there. It smelt like smoke, and that made Ed breathe even deeper.

She crawled around on the ceiling, and then under his bed.   
Nothing interesting besides a glove that ebloged to Jet. It was sticky, and Ed made a face as she crawled back.

Then it was the drawers.  
Ed dug and dug, finding packs of cigs and socks."Ein!" She called as the dog yawned. He was napping on Spikes bed secretly.

"What is this! Eds curious! "  
There was a brown torn up sack that was filled with little plastic squares.

 

"Dammit Jet he got away!"  
Spike said as the three stormed into the Bebop.

Jet shook his head gently as Faye tossed her shoes off.   
"Its because you're so dam close to that guy in personality." She said.

"I'm nothing like that dumbass!" Spike spit. He opened his mouth when he sat on something that popped. He yelped and bounced up from the couch.

"What was that?!" Faye said as she leered over at his back. It was soaked with water as Spike rubbed it.  
"What the hell???" Spike said as he leaned over the spot. He reached out, and picked up a piece of plastic.

Then Faye covered her mouth.  
"Is that a......"

"What?"

"BALLOON!" Ed said as she tossed something at Faye. Faye caught it and fumbled for a bit, until she got a good grip on it. She brought it up to her face and screamed, throwing it at Ein who barked.

"ED THESE ARENT BALLOONS-"

"DONT BLOW IT UP!" Jet said as he reached for Ed.

"If they're not balloons then Ed what's to know!"  
Ed threw a couple of them filled with water at Spike.

"Ed they're condoms!"  
Faye said, red as can be.

"Give them to me!" Spike said as he lunged forward.   
Ed took off, laughing as the three adults ran after. 

"You're gonna have to catch me!" Ed taunted.

 

It was Jet who caught her first, dragging her to the couches with a huff.  
Ed sat down though, obediently.

"Ed these are expensive." Spike reprimanded.

"They're yours???? Ahaha!" Faye laughed as she covored her face. She had to sit down to prevent herself from falling over.

"What do they do??" Ed asked.

Both Jet and Spike looked at each other.

"Faye you better take one for the team." Jet said as Spike walked off.  
"What?! Why me?!" Faye said, standing suddenly.

"You're a girl. You'll figure it out." Jet said as he left.

Faye looked over at Ed, then made a noise of uncomfortably placed.


	5. Screamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spikes nightmares aren't only affecting him.

Ed never slept in her bed.  
Actually, she did, though shed wake up in various places. She had that habit, and it made the Bebop crew wonder how she managed to stay alive on Earth without being eaten by something during her sleep walks.

So when Eds sleeping in zero-g, and something bumps her, shes bound to wake up and scream.

And that's exaclty what happened tonight.

From Spikes room,its a straight shot to Jets room. So when he wakes up from a nightmare, he can float over to Jet, who normally rolls over and lets Spike into his covers.

After dreaming that something was chasing him, (could've been Viscous, coulda been Julia, how the hell was he supposed to know?) Spikes body was shaking horribly as he sat up, sweating. He slid to the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes, sucking in air to get him to calm down.

At first, he tries to lay down, but trembling, he decides he should go to Jet.  
Pushing the door to his room open, he uses the wall to float over to Jets room, squinting in the dark. Every creak and noise makes him jump out of his skin, though, his egos to big to acknowledge it.

CRACK!

"*SCREAAAAAAM!*"  
"*SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAM*!"

Spikes head collided into a black mass, tearing a scream out of it. Spike smashes his hand into screaming as well, pushing the mass back. 

Jet and Faye are awake now, both holding guns and floating out into the darkness. 

"Turn ON THE LIGHTS!!" Faye commands as Jet fumbles around.

"What happened?! Who's hurt?!" Jet said loudly.The lights flash up,and all eyes landed on Spike. Hes bent over, holding onto a couch as he gagged. Ed above him held her face, whimpering as she floated backwards with Ein. Faye lowered her guns, and growled. "Are you serious?!" She bitched. "Spike hit meeeeee." Ed wailed as she waved her arms. Jet grabbed her and brought her gently down. He then wafted over to Spike, who drew in a long breath. "Nightmare?" "Nightmare." Spike replied. Faye grabbed Ed, and dragged her back to her room. Jet just led Spike back to his room, and crawled into the bed with him. "We gotta start getting that rugrat some help." Spike muttered into his pillow.Jet snorted and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Or maybe a lock on her door?"


	6. Faye Faye and the sun rays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye and Ed swimming together as Jet and Spike get alone time.

Its at Ganymede, that the sea shimmers brighter than any gem in the galaxy. The water lapped playfully as Edwards feet as she wan the shoreline, Ein nipping at her heels. Ed ran past Faye with her arms spread wide open, screaming in delight as Faye dumped some suntan lotion onto her legs.

"Edward, come her you need some of this." Faye barked. Ed stopped in her tracks, contemplating.

"But Eds not a woman. Ed doesn't need it!"The pink haired girl cheered. Ein barked in agreement as Faye placed her sunglasses onto her face. Ed turned to start running when Faye siezed her arm.

"You have to Ed. Jet is going to have a coniption if he finds out that you're sunburnt." Faye said as she sat Ed down. Jet got into this weird dad mode when it came to Ed. So Faye had to act like the big sister and watch her as Spike and Jet went off for the bounty.

Alone.

 

The little girl went to bolt off when Faye grabbed her arm, forcing her to sit down. She shook her head as Faye slapped some spf on her. Ed pulled away, and began to lick herself like a cat.

FFaye watched as the water touched her toes. She rubbed the back of her neck, and glares through her sunglasses. "Ed, let me you ask you something. "  
Of course this is a command, and Ed stopped. She rubbed her eyes and flopped into the sand. She stretched. "Ask ask ask ask!"

"What do you think, about the crew?"  
"Crew? Hm.......Ed thinks its family."

This took her totally by surprise. Faye blinked twice.  
"Family?"

"Yeaup! Faye Faye is bog sister, Spike is mom, and Jet is dad!" Ed exclaimed. Ein barked in agreement and rolled on his back.

"Family, huh?" Faye set her hand on her head and rested her chin.

"Ed.... has never had family." Ed said suddenly,in a very non Ed way.  
"Earth was family. Tomato was family. But Tomato cant feed Ed, or talk to Ed. But with Bebop, Ed gets fed, and cleaned, acknowledged."

Faye looked over to the little girl. Ed had a different face on.

"But we don't always feed you either!" Faye said.

"But, Eds okay with that! Because when we do, everyones happy."

Faye was taken back by this as Ed got up and made a buzzing sound with her lips. She looked over at the water, and ran into it, flopping down beneath the surface.

After two minutes of no Ed, Faye debated about whether to pull her out.  
Then after six minutes she tab to the edge and tanked the girl out, who grinned.  
"Well don't drown!" Faye reprimanded.

"Teach Ed to swim! Like a fishy!" Ed said.

Faye looked at the water, then to Ed.

"......Alright but if I get wet you're sleeping outside."


	7. Bye Bye! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the message she left that stirred the Bebop crew.  
> But my own twist because they're family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers.  
> Kinda.  
> I'm changing the story so I can have fun with it.  
> Sorry

"Bye bye?" Jet read.

He bent over and touched the red substance on the ground. 

"Spike!"

There's grumbling, then a grunt as Spike kneels beside him, cigarette smoke circuling around his face.  
"....Is this going to stain-"

"Spike she ran off. Tomatoes not here either, and -"

"Yeah, know that I think about it there isn't any barking."

Jet and Spike both exchanged looks.Jet knew Spike wasn't going to say it, but he was thinking it.

"Cmon Spike." "NO. There are three things I hate. We got rid of two. All we need is one more."

Spike looked away and Jet sighed. "You know you like those three. Lets go get them."

As the Bebop flew through the air, its Faye they realize, whose put the idea of running away into Eds head. Spike is so mad he could just spit onto her and jack her up. Its Jet who grabs him and prevents him from murdering Faye.

"I didn't know she would bolt-" Faye said as Jet stood in front of her. Spike was snarling and spitting behind him. "I don't think any one of us would have expected that. But now you know to keep your mouth shut around her."

Faye huffed. Part of her was ready to snarl back and the other part just sat there. It was her fault. The conversation she had went like this.

'There are better places for you than here.'

'Ed likes it here.'

Faye remembered that look of Eds.

'Do they want Ed?'

What Faye said she doesn't want to remember. She was being hateful, but she didn't think that Ed was actually listening.


	8. Whatever Happens, Happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers  
> You know, when Spike's dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers

They had realized, they wouldnt be able to find Ed. 

They abandoned her, and it was a lingering thought in Spikes mind.

But not now.

Not as the multiple bullets enter and bite his skin. He stands there and takes it, like a champion.

"Bang". He says, lifting a finger gun. Then he meets the ground.

Was he dead? No, he couldnt have been. He didnt feel like dying.

Julia.   
Edward.  
Ein.  
Faye  
Jet.  
Viscous.  
Alisa.  
That girl, the one with Asimov.  
All the people hes come encountered with, the names he'd never remember.  
He was ready to die. He's going down?  
Well fuck it. Going down with a smile.

 

'You wont come back from this' Someone had said to him once. Who said it? He couldn't remember. His head hurt to much.

Spike shut his eyes.

Oh god. Oh GOD. What could he have done differently?  
He took in a shuddering breath.

Whatever happens, happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything you'd like to read about with this? Tell me in the comments below please I'm out of ideas.


End file.
